Taras Familiares
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Draco tomo una decisión que ha dividido a su familia. Tendrá que ver las dos caras de la misma moneda para saber si lo que hizo no solo era correcto sino lo que él debía hacer por un bien mayor y por su propia salvación.
1. Orgullo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas

El relato que leerán a continuación forma parte de la historia iniciada en La Llamada del Elegido.

Blanco: Orgullo

Negro: Cobardía

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—

Estar delante de un fuego, en el salón de su casa, sin sentir la espada de Damocles por encima de tu cabeza era una sensación nueva y reconfortante. Ni siquiera saber que su padre está en Azkaban de por vida puede nublarle esa visión idílica de la paz reinando a lo largo del infinito tiempo que le depara el futuro.

Draco se relaja en la butaca, sus pies descalzos agarran la moqueta deleitándose en lo esponjoso de la textura. Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo. Es una sensación tan anhelada que le parece irreal. Entonces siente la mano de su madre sobre la suya y sabe que lo que está ocurriendo es real y que lo que ha vivido esta en un pasado real.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con el cabello dorado y apagado de una mujer que en su día fue resplandeciente pero que su llama se vio apocada a la extinción por culpa de una guerra que no era la suya y por decisiones sobre su vida tomadas por otros. Pero aun había algo brillando bajo capas y capas de una vejez impuesta por extraños. La esperanza y algo más resplandecían en lo más profundo.

— Draco… Mi querido Draco. No imaginas lo avergonzada que me siento ahora mismo. He sido una madre pésima. Nunca debiste vivir lo que has vivido.

— Madre… — Empezó Draco levantándose del sillón y arrodillándose a la altura de Narcissa.

— Draco, no. No intentes empañar la verdad. Debí haber huido contigo hace años. Tenía que protegerte. Era tu madre y aun así deje que te usaran como peón en su absurda guerra. Tú padre estaba tan obcecado en su triunfo personal y en la oportunidad de hacer brillar su apellido que olvido que tú eras nuestro futuro. Debió cuidar de ti y no de un estúpido nombre enmarcado en un trozo de pergamino viejo. Los Malfoy ya eran la familia más importante del país. Los Black ya estaban en franco declive, solo tienes que ver a tu tía para comprobarlo. Los Weasley nunca intentaron sobresalir en ese ámbito y no les culpo. La vida es más sencilla sin tanta pretensión. Los Potter y los Longbottom han tenido el mismo problema. Estar en el bando contrario a unos asesinos con ansias de poder. — Narcissa hablaba sin parar, incapaz de parar algo que llevaba mucho tiempo en su interior.

— Madre, creía que compartías la creencia de que los sangre-pura merecíamos algo más. — Inquirió Draco con cierto nerviosismo por la nueva postura de su madre que le tomaba por sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, Draco! Tienes mucho que aprender, hijo mío. Nada es fácil en esta vida, ni todo es lo que parece. ¿Qué querías que hiciera una chica de alta cuna emparejada con alguien antes incluso de que le empezaran a salir los dientes? Fui la versión cobarde de mi hermana Andrómeda. Tenía su misma postura pero no el valor para realizar tal sacrificio. Así que fingí. Me convertí en la perfecta señorita que sabe que solo debe callar y obedecer. Al final me lo acabe creyendo. Tenía fama, fortuna y solo debía sonreír y asentir. Era fácil. Me divertí durante años, incluso empecé a pensar que tal vez con Voldemort no estaríamos tan mal. Luego naciste tú y lo cambiaste todo. Absolutamente todo lo que configuraba mi fachada se desmoronó por completo. Te vi sujetando mi dedo con tus manitas, intentando chuparlo y enfurruñándote por no atinar. Me transformó, algo en mi interior se agitó. No supe que fue hasta que hace unos años tuve la discusión más amarga y violenta que he tenido con tu padre. Trató de inscribirte en Dumstrang . Su alegato era estremecedor, como no, tu tía Bellatrix estuvo detrás de aquello. Querían alejarte de Hogwarts y de su insana influencia. No querían que te contaminases con los ideales de su loco director. Eso fue lo que tu padre dijo. Quería un mortifago descerebrado, lo intuí nada más mirarle a los ojos. Tuve que sacrificar algo que no esperaba sacrificar por salvarte de esa vida.

— ¿Qué hiciste…? Madre por favor no llores. — Draco empezó a preguntar cuando su Narcissa rompió en llanto.

— Algo que espero que nunca tengas que hacer hijo. Yo… Tuve que ayudar a mi hermana con algo horrible que aun me carcome. Aun veo ojos rojos en la oscuridad. Lo que vi hacer a Bella… No podré olvidarlo nunca. Ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada y aun así el recuerdo es como una costra de suciedad en mi alma.

— No necesitas decirlo. Sé que tía Bella no es seguidora de la piedad, la compasión o cualquier otro atisbo de bondad. Nada bueno puede salir de ella.

— Precisamente por eso que dices es por lo que mereció la pena enviarte a Hogwarts. Puedes tener tus defectos. Demasiados. A pesar de ser tu madre se que tienes muchos defectos que espero que logres enmendar. Pero veo tú potencial. Igual que Dumbledore lo vio. ¿Crees que dejo entrar al hijo de un mortifago por caridad? Todos vosotros, esa generación concebida en la sombra de la guerra eran los luchadores de mañana. Los que habitabais las mazmorras de Slytherin erais los futuros mortifagos. Dumbledore lo sabía y esperaba que pudiera enmendaros antes de que destruyerais vuestras vidas por una guerra que ni siquiera era vuestra. Eso fue lo que me permitió ingresarte en Hogwarts. Lo sé porque Dumbledore y yo lo vimos así durante nuestra reunión. Y me demostraste hace muy poco que mis esperanzas estaban garantizadas contigo como paladín de las virtudes de la familia. Por eso estoy orgulloso de ti, cariño. Eres lo que yo no tuve valor de ser. A pesar de tu pasado y tu familia lograste vencer a los dragones de la sangre y forjar tu propio destino en base a tu propio criterio. Viste la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra te pusiste a favor del bien. Sé que como madre nunca te hubiera permitido hacer eso, pero también sé que jamás podre estar más orgullosa de ti. Hiciste lo correcto por encima de lo que pudiera pasarte. Te libraste de la losa que cargabas sin saber.

— Madre, yo soy el que está orgulloso de ti. Sé que sin ti nunca hubiera podido ser lo que he acabado siendo. Sé que no soy perfecto y dudo llegar a serlo. Demasiadas taras son las que cargo pero hare todo lo posible para que estés orgulloso de mi, madre.

— Draco. Ahora si eres un orgullo para nuestra familia. Te quiero, hijo. — Narcissa rompió de nuevo a llorar y abrazo a su hijo con fuerza. Dumbledore siempre supo que el amor era la clave del verdadero poder y Draco es la prueba de ello.


	2. Cobardía

No sabía muy bien porque estaba allí. La verdad, ni siquiera entendía porque ella seguía viva. Pero aun con todo allí estaba Draco, delante de su tía moribunda. Aunque viendo ese brillo gélido y diabólico en sus ojos cualquiera juraría que estaba a punto de saltar contra él para degollarlo de la forma más violenta posible. Bellatrix le observaba bajo capas y capas de vendas ensangrentadas y escayola fracturada por sus múltiples movimientos espasmódicos. El dolor que debía sentir tendría que ser indescriptible. Le habían degollado media garganta de un mordisco. Su cuerpo era un sinfín de cicatrices mal curadas por medimagos incapaces de entender que su paciente siguiera con vida tras el ataque de un perro enorme y un licántropo.

Pero aun con todo, Bella tuvo la fuerza para lanzar un cuchillo a Neville antes de desmayarse. Y tras varios meses en cuidados intensivos con el peor de los diagnósticos sigue sin empeorar ni mejorar. Pero aun conservando la fuerza en la mirada, capaz de enajenar a cualquier persona con las agallas para mirarla a los ojos durante cualquier periodo de tiempo. Ahora Draco se encuentra luchando contra esas lanzas hechizadas que son sus ojos negro azabache. No sabe cómo enfrentarse a ella, pero algo en su interior le dice que debe enfrentarla de todas las formas.

Necesita decirse a sí mismo que no es como ella y que jamás se convertirá en lo que su madre tanto desprecia y en lo que tuvo que convertirse para protegerle. Y algo cambia en su mente con ese pensamiento. Ahora sabe porque está aquí. Si logra aguantar esa mirada, si logra combatirla sin ningún tipo de vacilación podrá vencer a sus demonios y dar un paso más en su conversión. Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, siendo Bellatrix la contrapartida.

— Tía Bellatrix. — Dijo con su habitual educación a su familia. Sabe que no debería tener ese respeto hacia una salvaje asesina sin ningún pudor, pero aun así lo hace porque hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y una de ella es su educación.

— Cobarde. — Su voz apenas es un quejido roto por el dolor más lacerante. No es más que un murmullo pero con la suficiente garra para poder destrozar cualquier tipo de autocontrol o serenidad. — Deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban junto al inútil de tu padre. Pero estas aquí por algún motivo estrafalario digno de la estupidez de Dumbledore.

— Si ser un cobarde implica enfrentarse a vosotros y vuestra supremacía sádica seré un cobarde el resto de mi vida. No necesito tu aprobación, pero me agrada tú desprecio. Significa que tanto mi madre como yo hemos hecho lo correcto. Todo lo que este a la inversa de tu posición no puede ser malo. — Explicó Draco respirando hondo y recitando lo que llevaba días rumiando en su mente.

— Un despropósito digno de la más alta de las suciedades muggles. Solo un inepto arrogante de su propia cobardía diría semejante estupidez. No intentes esconderte bajo la verborrea de un político. Eres un miserable cobarde que necesita excusarse para dormir tranquilo con su conciencia manchada por una actitud impropia de un Malfoy y una traición a los Black. No eres más que una mancha que debe ser borrada. Igual que la traidora de tu madre. Debía sentirse orgullosa de que su hijo diera la vida por una causa mayor y en su lugar ¿Qué obtuvimos? Un niñato con ínfulas de ser un héroe pero que en realidad no tenía agallas para hacer lo que debía. Solo tenías que mirar como nuestro señor Tenebroso acababa con la vida de nuestros enemigos. ¿Y qué hiciste? Rendirte como un vulgar e indeseable sangre sucia. No pudiste soportar que matáramos a unos críos ineptos. ¿Por qué no lo soportaste? Simple. Eres un inútil cobarde digno de la estupidez de la más baja calaña. — Bellatrix rugía con una garganta rajada y recompuesta por un remendó de hechizo mal ejecutado.

— ¿Crees que me importa que me insultes?

— Te importa. Sino no estarías aquí para verme. Quieres algo de mí. No quieres mi autorización para hacer lo que has hecho. Quieres que reconozca que hiciste algo en contra de nosotros para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Ni de lejos has ayudado a mis enemigos. Simplemente te rendiste ante tu cobardía y elegiste no luchar.

— Eso es mentira. Defendí a Potter y Longbottom de su muerte. Os combatí durante una hora.

— Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. Si estas en contra de nosotros debiste matarnos. No lo hiciste. Eres tan cobarde como tu madre, como Andrómeda, y todos esos estúpidos que creyeron que podían destruirnos sin matarnos. Al menos ese blandengue de Longbottom tuvo las agallas de matar al señor Tenebroso, pero tú te dedicaste a desviar hechizos para salvar el pellejo como una rata inmunda.

— Os merecíais la muerte pero eso nos convertiría en iguales. No mate a nadie porque me niego a parecerme lo más mínimo a vosotros.

— Y sin embargo disfrutas insultando a los Sangre Sucia y despreciando a los que no son Slytherin.

— Eso es… Son cosas de críos.

— Una escusa barata de una persona barata. Yo a tu edad era un alto mando de los mortifagos. Soy un simple ejemplo de lo que deberías ser y sin embargo no solo te convertiste en lo contrario, sino que no tuviste la fortaleza para hacer lo que debías hacer. Eres un cobarde.

— Adiós, Tía. — Zanjó Draco dándose la vuelta. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo allí dentro. Tenía lo que necesitaba, ahora sabía que lo correcto es lo que había hecho aunque su tía se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a tergiversar la verdad para hacerle sentir culpable.

— Cobarde.

— Eso espero, tía. Si no, todo lo que he hecho no habría tenido ningún propósito salvo sobrevivir. No quería sobrevivir, quería vivir por encima de vuestra moralidad muerta. Y me has demostrado que no solo estoy por encima de vuestra absurda postura fanática y sádica. También he visto que vuestra catadura moral está muy por debajo de lo que debería considerarse humano. Yo soy humano. Tú, la verdad dudo que se te pueda aplicar cualquier norma moral, humana o divina.

— Sigues siendo un cobarde.


End file.
